The evolution of computing has witnessed a significant shift in the importance of networks. An ever-increasing quantity of information is constantly being gathered, stored, and shared among a wide range of users. In addition to the sheer growth of data, users have come to expect quicker access to this information. This combination of size and speed has created a need for network infrastructure capable of supporting a high data rate.
Current networks readily employ jacks and plugs, and other communication connectors. These connectors typically include closely spaced parallel conductors which allow the jack and the plug to interface to each other. Conventional communication connectors have been used in relatively low data rate applications with relatively few problems. However, as transmission frequency and data rates increase, crosstalk (particularly near-end crosstalk (NEXT)) due to capacitive and inductive couplings among the closely spaced parallel conductors within the jack and/or plug has become increasingly problematic, along with other parameters such as return loss and mode conversion.
Therefore, it is desirable to have communication connectors capable of achieving improved performance.